


Do You Crave Me, Cara?

by nicole139



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole139/pseuds/nicole139
Summary: Copia needs some instant release after a boner will simply not go away during the ritual ;)
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Do You Crave Me, Cara?

Having just come off stage, a fully black suited Copia made his way to his hotel thinking of only one thing. His beloved y/n, waiting patiently for him.  
He was pretty sure most of the audience had had an eye fall of his large boner growing bigger after every single song as he thought about how he would take his stage antics and use them on her.  
After saying his goodbyes to his tour managers and ghouls for the night, he entered the hotel room swiftly closing the door. Without warning, Copia hurried towards y/n, pushing her onto the bed and holding her arms down firmly. The two of them always had a safe word, and he would always stop if she said it. By the look on her face, she was in the mood to play tonight, and he was very happy about that.

Y/n could instantly see the large tint in his black tight trousers that hugged his thighs and arse very tightly. She grew more and more excited by the second. Copia instantly began to kiss down her neck and nip at her skin, turning her on more so she'd be ready for he wanted. What he needed.

He ripped off her top and took her breasts in his hands, hungrily massaging them in desperation. He quickly undid his extremely tight trousers exposing his tight briefs that were almost bursting with his cock. "Take me cara. Take me how you do so beautifully every time" he ordered.

Instantly, y/n engolfed Copias length, taking him in with ease. She was used to how he liked it, and she never failed to disappoint him. Copia let out a deep sigh, one of relief and lust mixed in together. "That's it cara...that's it...!" He cried as he began to face fuck her. Y/n began to stroke with one had as she took him in her mouth, but was careful not to bring him to his edge too quickly. 

Soon after, Copia took his member from her mouth, and plunged his fingers between her legs to help prepare her even more. He wanted to please her. To pleasure her. With his other hand he stroked himself, muttering to himself in italian as he did so. "Cara...oh cara...fuck you feel good..." He said as he felt how wet she was for him.

Once more he re adjusted, getting ontop of her as he looked down at her for reassurance. Once he had her permission, he thrust himself into her entrance, moaning hard at the sensation. Soon after he began to pound, he was not holding back. He was desperate. Desperate for her. Desperate for release. Desperate for her to moan his name over and over.

"Y/n, do you want me? Do you need me? Do you crave me?" He said between each lustful thrust. 

"Yes Copia. Yes!" Y/n said scratching down the mans back. He was clothed from the waist up, that desperate for you he couldn't even change fully.

He could feel his beloved y/n was getting closer as he felt her tighten against him. This was sending sparks all over him, he could feel that any minute he was going to cum, and cum hard.

"Cara...cara...fuck...! I'm going too...I'm going too...!" He couldn't hold himself much longer. He came hard inside her, each thrust getting sloppier. "Fuck...fuck..." He said before finally calming down. Soon after, y/n came too, sending a second slight climax to Copia all over again. Soon after he lay beside her, panting hard. 

"So...Cara...how was your day?" He asked giggling.

"You idiot" y/n said laughing and playfully tapping his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it my dears!  
> As always please give kudos and comments!


End file.
